


Home

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: For the Voltron Positivity Exchange on Tumblr, M/M, Wedding Day, Weddings, but overall very fluffy, shiro gets pampered, some headcanons that are a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: The day of Shiro's wedding. He's nervous, but excited. His friends help ground him before the big event.





	Home

The only other time in his life when Shiro had been this nervous was when he had been awaiting his acceptance letter to the Galaxy Garrison all those years ago. The levels of anxiety on whether he would be accepted, and on what merits. What would those around him think? But that had  _ nothing _ on the levels of anxiety that now took hold, though they were severely different. These anxieties were more for himself, on whether he’d be able to make it through a wedding without messing something up. The one person he really wanted to see and talk to was elsewhere. Even though it was a wedding in space, and neither of them were brides, Lance had still insisted that Shiro and his fiance stay separated until the actual ceremony. Ulaz, being the kind man that he was, had simply gone along with it. 

It was midday. They still had hours before the ceremony and Shiro had to get ready. Lance and Keith had said something about coming by to help, though he was unsure when that would be. He hoped not for a bit. He wanted to get some of these nerves out. 

With the hiss of the door, Shiro made his way down the hall toward the training deck. These nerves were a bit too much for a simple  _ patience yields focus.  _ So he leisurely made his way to the training deck. He was not at all surprised to see Keith there, working with Kolivan and Antok with his blade. They made eye contact with one another, then nodded. 

Then Shiro started with his own training. Some simple stretches at first, to get himself ready. Some yoga poses to work on his flexibility. Standing, he called for the gladiator to come down and face him. He inhaled long and deep, closing his eyes to focus. When the bot landed, graphite grey eyes snapped open and they were off. 

Though he was fairly well built, the Gladiator still towered over him. But this was not something new for him. Many times in the arena, he had been the smaller foe. And even back home he had been the smaller one. Though that wasn't  a thought he wanted to entertain right now. This was about getting his nerves out of his system because today was his wedding day. 

Shiro moved like water, always fluid and everchanging. He would watch the way the robot would advance at him and try to outsmart it. The thing was, the robot was trying to outsmart him as well. It was like an intense game of chess, neither wanting to leave themselves open for a checkmate too early. 

Unfortunately for the robot, Shiro was just a hair faster and was able to get a good swipe in with his activated arm, winning the duel. 

With a satisfied smirk, Shiro took a moment to catch his breath. Hunk, who Shiro hadn't even seen come in, walked over to him and offered the Altean equivalent of Capri Suns. Shiro smiled gratefully as he took it, pouring a little into his mouth before pouring the rest over his head. He sighed happily, a content smile on his face. 

“How you feeling?” Hunk asked. 

“Better now,” Shiro replied. “Had some nerves because it's such a special occasion, but after  _ that  _ I feel much more at ease, and excited about the evening to come. You wouldn't happen to know what Allura and Lance are planning do you? I've never really been one for over extravagant things.”

“I do know, but I'm not allowed to tell you or Ulaz anything. Sorry.” He looked like he genuinely meant it. Shiro wasn't sure if that was comforting or terrifying for him to be sorry. “He said he was gonna stop by your room in about an hour to help you get ready. And Allura would be by afterwards to give you a small run-through. Pidge is on DJ duty and I took care of food. Keith is probably going to join you and Lance at some point. Said he wanted to talk to you about something.” The other gave a warm smile and the both looked over at their fellow paladin.  Hunk and Keith had been together a lot longer than Shiro and Ulaz, but they weren't even engaged yet because of the whole ‘fighting to save the entire universe’ thing. Everyone waited for one of them to ask the other, even for it to just be something for them to set in motion later. Though it seemed they were content without the label of fianceé. 

“Sounds good. I guess I'll go shower and wait for Lance to get to my room.” He beamed the brightest smile. “ _ I'm getting married today! _ ”

Hunk beamed along with him, giving a deep chuckle. 

The two parted ways, Shiro towards his room and Hunk towards Keith and the Blade members.

Making his way to the showers, Shiro had thought about all the things that had led up to this momentous day. How he and Ulaz had gotten together and helped each other to be the best versions of themselves they could be. He thought about how Ulaz had helped him to escape from the Galra, to get back to Earth so that he could then lead Voltron. Then his mind drifted towards all he had been able to accomplish as a part of Team Voltron. How they had stopped Zarkon and his son Lotor and had been able to find Matt and get him and his band of rebels on their side. And now Matt and Lance were together. It had come up suddenly, but they seemed to make each other happy and that was all that mattered. 

Turning on the showerhead, Shiro allowed for the scalding hot water to wash over him. In his opinion, that was the only way to shower. As he showered, thoughts about his home and his family. He thought about his brother, Ryou, and how much he missed him. He hoped he had been able to get into the Garrison as well, anything to get away from that household. 

Their father had ruled the household with a strict set of rules. This, of course, meant they had to be broken. Shiro and Ryou seemed determined to make sure their father knew that while they acted good in school, they would not be  _ forced _ to behave at home. Every night they would sneak out and watch the stars. In the morning, they would be reprimanded strongly, though their father never laid a finger on them. Everything he did was from his mouth, spewing nasty words that would one day manifest into self doubt and self hatred for them both. Their mother wasn’t much better. She never said anything awful to them, but she didn't comfort her children either. Her lack of care gave their father more control. It had been an unending cycle for Shiro until he finally was able to leave for the Garrison. There was where he had made a name for himself. 

Finishing up with his shower, he turned off the shower head and wrapped a towel around his waist. He took another towel and began to dry off his upper body, then ran the towel through his hair, trying his best to dry it somewhat. Walking over to the mirror, he wiped away some of the steam on the mirror. He hadn’t shaved in a couple days, so his face was sporting some nice scruff. He knew Ulaz liked it, but he didn’t want all of the wedding to photos to make him look all scruffy. So goodbye facial hair. Shiro dug into the cabinet and brought out his razor and what Coran had given him to use as shaving cream. He applied the cream, then began to carefully shave. He had to do it with his left hand to make sure he didn’t accidentally press too hard with his right one. It made the process a little slower, but he was able to get it done, and that was all that mattered. He hummed a soft tune as he exited and made his way towards his room. To his surprise, he saw Keith standing outside. 

“Hey, buddy. Hunk said you would be dropping by, though I thought it was gonna be later,” Shiro said as he opened the door so that they weren’t standing in the cool hallway. 

“Oh, he did?” Keith sounded confused. “Did he say anything else?” His voice was soft, hesitant. Nervous. Traits one usually didn’t use to describe the Black Paladin. 

“Yeah.” Shiro dropped the towel and grabbed a pair of boxers. Keith was the closest thing to family he had had while in the Garrison. His best friend, along with Matt, had been the one he had confided in about being trans. That, and they had both had to help each other into pod suits a few times in the past few years. Keith had also been there when he was able to have the surgery. He was Shiro’s rock through it all.

“He mostly just said that you and Lance were gonna help me get ready.” He noted the way Keith didn’t respond to that. “Something on your mind?”

A beat. 

“I wanted to ask you something..” Amethyst eyes slowly looked up at him. “I know today is supposed to be your day. And I don’t want to draw any attention away from that. But..” Keith sucked in a breath. “Would it be alright by you, if I asked Hunk to marry me tonight?”

Shiro beamed excitedly, moving towards his friend to place a hand on his shoulder. “Keith  _ of course  _ it’s okay! This is so exciting!”

Keith smiled back, clearly relieved at Shiro’s response. “Thanks, Shiro. It won’t be until after all the like traditional stuff that the Lance, Allura and the Blade have concocted, but I’m really glad you’re okay with it.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re my  _ best friend  _ and I want you to be happy! And I can tell that Hunk makes you happy.” 

“Yeah. He does.” There was a small, private smile. 

Then the door opened and in waltzed Lance with what looked like a suitcase. Shiro and Keith looked at each other with equally confused expressions, then back to Lance. 

“I know Ulaz and I are getting married, but do you plan on moving in here, Lance?” 

The brunette didn’t answer, just began to hum as he cleaned up Shiro’s desk. Moving all the papers and books, Lance pulled his suitcase onto the table and opened it. Inside sat more makeup products than Shiro had seen in his whole life, and he had spent the better half of it in a Sephora. 

“Whoa,” he said softly. 

“Sit. We gotta get started.” Lance grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the bed and sat him down while he took the chair. 

Lance took one of Shiro’s feet in his hands and dragged it up to his lap. 

“What are you-?”

“I’m gonna pamper you. It’s your wedding day and I want you completely relaxed and looking absolutely incredible,” Lance said easily as he began to massage Shiro’s feet. He was glad that he wasn’t ticklish on his feet. That would have probably ruined a the mood a bit. It took a few minutes, but soon Shiro found himself relaxing. This was when Lance reached into his suitcase and pulled out a container of what Shiro could only guess was lotion. A soft baby blue color. He began to rub the lotion into Shiro’s feet and legs. 

“When I’m done with you, you’re gonna be the most relaxed and best looking man out there. Though, you don’t have to do much to achieve that second one.” Lance teased, causing Shiro to roll his eyes. 

“You never know. Has anyone seen what Ulaz is going to be wearing? I bet he’ll look better.”

“If today weren’t your wedding day, I would have rolled my eyes at how lovestruck and sappy you are.” Keith smirked, sitting on the bed next to Shiro. “Who would have guessed that you were the sappiest guy to ever exist?”

Shiro merely shrugged, a bit bashful. 

“He’s got a point though.” Lance said. “Ulaz’s outfit is  _ quite  _ stunning. I can only imagine what it will look like  _ on him.  _ Shiro may actually die.”

“What a way to go. Looking at the man I love and just keeling over because of how handsome he looks.”

“Speaking of wedding outfits, Keith can you go get Shiro’s? Coran was putting the finishing touches on it a few hours ago, so he should be done now.”

Without another word, he got up and left. This was when Lance switched feet, letting his nimble fingers dig into Shiro’s feet and legs. Shiro leaned back, closing his eyes as he leaned back and let himself relax even more. The universe seemed slow down as he relaxed and let himself be pampered. He barely even noticed when Lance would move onto something else. 

He didn’t know how long it had been, or when Keith had walked back in. But he came back into focus on reality when Lance finally spoke to him. 

“Sorry, what?”

“Man, you were really relaxed. I’ve never seen you so content before.”

“It felt nice.”

“We’ve still got a bit to go. It’s time for your face.”

Shiro sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Lance brought his chair closer and began to clean his face with a wet cloth. Then he took out a little container of something that looked vaguely similar to face mask cream. Once it was applied, and Lance moved back to the suitcase, leaving the stuff on his face, Shiro knew it was one. 

“Do you usually just use eyeliner and then go? Or is there more to your usual routine?” Lance asked. 

“Eyeliner. Its simple enough for me and I’m somehow good at it.”

“Alright. I’m just gonna add some accent stuff for your eyes. Though I’ll wait until the mask is done.” He pulled out some blacks and purples. And a pair of tweezers. After about twenty minutes, Lance began to get rid of the mask. Once it was removed, he started to use a nice cream on Shiro’s face. It smelled vaguely of vanilla. 

Lance propped his feet on either side of Shiro as he pulled himself closer so he could work on his face. He started with tweezing his eyebrows. Shiro had never been more glad that he had a high pain tolerance. It wasn’t too bad, but even he winced a few times. Then,the process of adding makeup. Shiro had never been one for over the top, but he trusted Lance, who added some stuff to his cheekbones. Next was the eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. Shiro saw Lance pick up various colors, but he was unable to see what he was doing with them. He would have to wait until he was finished. Keith had moved to behind Lance and was watching him apply makeup to Shiro’s face. Ten minutes later, Lance backed away to get a better look. 

“What do you think, Keith?”

“He looks good.”

“I think so, too. He doesn’t really need much other than the eyes. He’s already got the strong jaw and the killer cheekbones. And his skin is so smooth. So foundation and concealer weren’t really necessary. Unlike how it will be when  _ you  _ get married.” He playfully elbowed Keith, who rolled his eyes and smirked. 

“Alright, mullet. Go get ready. I’ll help Shiro. Once, you’re done, go get Allura. And then tell Pidge that we’re almost ready.”

“Will you stop calling me Mullet? I don’t even have that haircut anymore!”

“It’s a nickname. Those  _ never  _ die.”

Keith just rolled his eyes, then left. Lance walked over to the outfit that Shiro had failed to notice after all his relaxation. It was a simple white suit. It was clearly meant to look royal, like something a prince would wear. It was accented by silver buttons and shoulder cord, and a small purple sash that would sit across his shoulders. 

Shiro stared at it in awe for a moment. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to wear this. He wasn’t a prince. He was going to look out of place in it. Lance handed him the pants to get on while he got the first layer of the outfit ready. He put it on, though he didn’t mask his hesitancy. 

“What’s going on in there?” Lance asked, sensing Shiro’s anxiety. They all had gotten better at it. Keith and Ulaz were always the first to notice. Then it was Lance, Matt and Hunk. Then Pidge and Allura. He always had his team behind him. Though that didn’t immediately calm his nerves. 

“I’m not a prince, Lance. How am I supposed to pull off something like that?” He gestured towards the outfit. 

“The only way I can answer that is if you get in it.”

“That doesn’t-” Shiro stopped, then sighed.

He pulled up the pants, and Lance helped him get on the three layered top. A black button up, a silver vest, and then the coat on top. Surprisingly, it still allowed room for movement, which meant that dancing wouldn’t be a problem. That eased him a little bit, though not completely. 

“Display mirror.” Lance said, and one appeared on the wall. Shiro was hesitant, so he had to be dragged over. What he saw made him gasp.

The suit fit him so well, accenting his body type in ways he didn’t even think possible. He had always known he was a big guy, but this outfit seemed to make him look more like a dorito, though much more flattering. The way the accents sat made him look so regal and important. 

And then there was his eyes. Shiro had to step closer to see the masterpiece Lance had created on his eyes. It was a smokey eyeshadow, with white accents on the inner eye. A little grey beneath the eyes. And then his usual wings on the sides of his eyes. He looked  _ stunning.  _ And he had never felt more in awe of himself in his whole life. 

“Lance, I don’t know how you did all of this. But, thank you.”

“I had four sisters and planned three of their quinceaneras and two of their weddings. One of which ended up being half Greek. Big weddings are my speciality.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around him in a hug. There were no words that could express his gratefulness, so he hoped his actions did the job. Other than Ryou, he hadn’t had a  _ real  _ family. But now his family was so big, and they all cared about him, and wanted to do this for Shiro. Wanted to throw this huge ceremony for Shiro in the middle of a war, because they cared about him and wanted him to be happy. He did his best to hold back his tears so that he didn’t ruin his makeup. 

“Come on, big guy. You’re gonna ruin your nice outfit and that makeup I worked so hard on. We love you, Shiro. And you  _ deserve  _ something this good. Out of all of us, you deserve the happiest day of your life the most.” Lance laughed, holding back tears as he pulled away. “And it figures that it’s to an alien that saved you, and that it’s in space. That’s just your style.”

“We’ve been through a lot. And we’ve still got a way to go. But I’m glad that we’ve all been able to meet and become this close. We’re a team, through and through.  _ Nothing  _ is going to change that.” Shiro smiled. 

“You’re damn right!” Lance beamed. “Alright. I gotta go get ready. Hunk’s gonna come by with a little snack for you. Don’t get it on your suit. I’ll come find you when we’re ready for you.” He squeezed Shiro’s hand, packed up his stuff, then left the room.

Shiro sat down in his chair so he could put on his shoes. They were a simple black with little silver stars decorating the top. He had gotten them custom made by Coran a few balls back. He had wanted something fancy, and Coran had delivered  _ marvelously.  _

As he stood up, the door opened to find Hunk walking in with a small tray of food. Shiro hadn’t even realized he was hungry until he saw all the little snacks. 

“Hunk, you absolute blessing. What do you have? Actually, I don't care. Just let me eat.” Shiro reached for one of them. They looked like little sandwiches but with different colors in them. There was also what looked like crépes on the tray. Shiro began to eat as carefully as he could, not wanting to get food on his outfit.

“I don't know how much time we have, but you should hurry as best you can without making yourself sick. Sometimes I eat too fast and that's what makes me throw up. Well, that and stress.”

“It's all good, Hunk.” He smiled. “I just want to get  _ something _ in my stomach before I don't feel hungry.”

“Why won't you feel hungry?”

“When I get really excited for something, I lose all my appetite. Also when I'm anxious. And since those two will probably be dancing with each other soon, food right now is probably very smart.”

He ate a few more of the snacks off the tray. Hunk wiped his face of any stray crumbs. 

“Alright, you're good. I'll see you out there.” Hunk left. 

Shiro paced his room, thinking over what he was going to say to Ulaz. He wanted it to be at least a little thought out so that he didn't end up looking like a hot mess in front of everyone. Though he had a suspicion that he would anyway. That's just who he was. He always seemed to be a flustered mess when it came to Ulaz. 

A knock on the door brought Shiro to his senses.

When the door opened, Shiro hadn’t known who to expect, but it was not Allura. She was wearing a royal blue gown with sparkles to make it look like it was shining like the night sky. Her hair was down, rather than up, letting the white strands easily lay over her shoulders. On her head, sat a crown more beautiful than anything Shiro had ever seen. 

“Princess. Can I help you?”

“Always one to jump in to help, aren’t you?” There was a small smile, kind eyes. Which Shiro returned.

“It’s what I do.” He shrugged. 

“I’m not here for you to help me. I’m here to help you.”

“How so?” Shiro cocked his head. 

She stepped forward, bringing up an object that he had failed to noticed she was carrying. To Shiro, it looked like a flower crown, though he doubted that’s what it really was. There were petals that alternated in color between white and purple on a silver ring. She raised it, wanting to put in on his head, so he bowed slightly so that she might reach. Once it was placed, she pulled back and he stood up.

“There.  _ Now  _ you look like a man to be wedded.”

“Is this a tradition of yours?” 

“Is it not universal?” Based on the look Shiro gave, it was not. “The Crown of Devotion is a tradition many use to signify the levels of love involved within the ceremony. Both parties wear one until the marriage is consummated. The colors of the petals are to signify each side of the marriage. The silver represents the strong bond you and Ulaz share.” 

“Thank you, Allura.” 

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he returned. 

“How long do you think you and Ulaz will be gone?” She asked, pulling back and fixing her dress. 

“Not long, I don’t think. The Blade still needs him for some mission that’s coming up, so we promised to be back soon. And I don’t want to leave you all for too long in case Lotor decides to attack.”

“Shiro, it’s your wedding! You can’t sacrifice that for-”

“I can and I will. Ulaz and I both will. That’s who we are. One would think after three years you would have caught onto that,” he smirked. 

Allura only shook her head, though she wore a smile. She nodded, then made her leave as Keith walked in.

He may have been the Black Paladin, but everyone agreed that he looked much better in red than Shiro or Lance ever could. His royal tux was accented nicely with gold accessories. He knew the others were wearing similar outfits but in their respective colors. 

“We're almost ready for you. How are you feeling?”

“A little nervous, but it's a new adventure, so I'm mostly just excited.”

“I'm glad you were the first one of us to get married. And I'm glad it's up here in space. We always said you were supposed to be up here in the stars. And here you are, about to get  _ married. _ ”

“It almost feels a little surreal. You could have asked me five years ago where I thought I would be, and I couldn't have told you. I would never have guessed I'd be fighting in the universe’s greatest super weapon, alongside my best friends and my new family. Or that I would be getting married, let alone to an alien who saved my life. Well,” he paused, “I could have guess the marrying the alien thing, that sounds like me. But everything else was completely unexpected.”

He and Keith shared a laugh. 

“Do you remember when you, Matt and I would sneak up to the roof just so we could watch the stars and talk about everything we wanted to do with our lives?”

“I remember countless nights of staying up with you and Matt talking about cryptids.”

“Oh,  _ haha _ , Takashi.” He headbutted him in the shoulder. “Do you ever miss it?”

It was a quiet moment. Space shared between two friends who had lost and found each other too many times to keep track. 

“Sometimes. But being out here with you all is much better than on the roof of some building that didn't even have the decency to send an actual rescue team out to us.” The hint of bitterness made Keith look up. Shiro could see the fire in his eyes. The Garrison had not been kind to Shiro after Kerberos. If Shiro ever got the opportunity, he would give Iverson a piece of his mind. 

“Once we defeat Lotor, you and Ulaz better settle out in the cosmos somewhere.” 

“I will take up  _ any  _ chance I can to  _ never _ go back to Earth.”

They shared a laugh. 

There was a knock, and the door opened to Lance. “We're ready for you, Shiro.”

With a deep breath, Shiro nodded and followed Lance out. 

He could hear a band play some music, though he was unfamiliar with the tune. It was sweet, regal. Shiro wondered just how  _ traditional  _ Lance and Allura had gone. 

Once they reached the main hall, he got his answer. There wasn't a single square inch of room that was not decorated in some way. Between the beautiful tapestry, the linen-looking wall decorations, and even the way that everyone was dressed. It was clear that this was a mixed wedding. It was trying to uphold human traditions, Altean traditions and Galran traditions. 

There were people from all across the galaxy on attendance. Balmerans, Olkari, Yelmores and Arusians all sat amongst the crowd. Thace and Kolivan stood up at the front of the room, while the rest of the Blade were along the back, acting almost like bodyguards. Lance held up Shiro at the back of the room, still semi-hidden behind some of the decorations. 

“Alright. Allura is officiating the whole thing, as Princess of Altea. Hunk and Pidge are already up there. I’m gonna walk up now, and then Keith’s gonna be the one giving you away, so to speak. They usually don’t have these sorts of things happen, but I figured that since he’s your best friend, it would be easier. Does that all sound good to you?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you so much for doing all of this, Lance.” Shiro was  _ barely  _ holding back the tears. Since when had he become so emotional? He certainly didn’t know. But now he was blinking back tears. He could cry once he was up there, but he was not going to just yet. No one had even seen him yet. 

Lance beamed and gave Shiro a hug before he then began his walk down the aisle. Keith came up next Shiro, offering his arm with a smile. Shiro took it enthusiastically. He was so incredibly excited to get married to Ulaz. He was almost bouncing. Once Keith got the okay from Lance, he led them down the aisle. The band changed to a new song, though it was still unfamiliar to him. Everyone stood, and watched as he made his way down the aisle. He had wanted to wave and smile at everyone, but his eyes had locked with Ulaz’s and there was no way he was looking away. The tall Galra was dressed in a black suit, accented well with the same color purple as the Blade, that seemed to pop rather than blend into the black. On top of his head sat a similar crown to Shiro’s.

Lance had been right. Shiro was probably going to die. All the blood in his body was rushing to his head in a deep blush. His smile hadn’t disappeared. In fact, it had gotten bigger and brighter. He felt like he was in a daze. Emotions ran all over his body, though the most prominent one was  _ pure joy.  _ He didn’t even notice they were to the front of the room until Keith had let him go. Ulaz offered his hand, which he took with a small laugh. 

The congregation sat. 

“Friends!” Allura began, drawing Ulaz’s and Shiro’s attention from each other, though they kept glancing back to each other. “We gather here on this  _ momentous day  _ to celebrate the marriage between Ulaz, of the Blade, and Takashi Shirogane, red paladin of Voltron. I admit that getting a wedding together that would honor traditions from three different cultures proved a task, but thanks to our ever wonderful Lance, everything turned out perfectly.” There was a round of applause, which Lance bowed. “I confess I did not approve of the relations between Shiro and Ulaz when they first started. I was clouded by my own judgement of the Galra, but once I saw how  _ happy  _ Ulaz made Shiro, I knew that it was good that they were together. They each helped the other, balanced each other out as they each struggled with their own demons. I know that they both still have off days, but they are stronger together.” Shiro and Ulaz each smiled at her. “Now, you may say your vows. Do we have the rings?”

Ulaz was first. 

“Shiro, I have never met a man braver or stronger than you. Through everything you’ve faced, you always come out stronger. You always seem to be able to find a light amidst the darkest of nights. You are the most important person in my life, and while I regret the things that have been done to you, I am grateful that you were strong enough to overcome them. Had they not, we might not have met.” Shiro felt tears trickle down his face. “You are the most important thing in my life. From this day until my last day, I am yours. And I shall always be with you. I will protect you to the ends of the universe.” He placed the gold ring on Shiro’s hand. 

Shiro was a mess now. He wiped away at his cheeks. He didn’t care if he smeared his makeup at this point. He took a deep breath and let it out through a laugh. “Oh, I knew I was going to cry.” Ulaz squeezed his hands and gave him a warm smile. “Where do I even begin? You are everything to me. You helped me while I was imprisoned. You freed me. You nearly died for me. Every day since the day we met, you have fought for me. So, I’m going to do my  _ damn hardest  _ to fight for you until the day I die. You are worth fighting for. I have never felt more at home, than I have with you.” The matching gold ring slid onto Ulaz’s fingers. 

Galra didn’t cry, but Shiro could tell based off the expression that Ulaz gave, he would have if he could. He could hear his chest rumble, indicating that he was purring, he was happy. 

“Then I, Allura, Princess of Altea, hereby pronounce you wed!” 

Shiro couldn't have wrapped his arms around Ulaz and kissed him any faster. He felt Ulaz pull him closer as the applause of the crowd washed over them. They pulled apart slightly, each beaming at the other. Ulaz brought a hand up and carefully wiped away at Shiro’s face with the pad of his thumb. 

“Sorry. I probably look like a mess.”

“You're gorgeous. My heart stopped when you walked in the room.”

“Well, I'm glad mine wasn't the only one.”

They smiled at each other, then turned to the crowd and began to walk through it hand in hand. They greeted everyone. Shiro hugged all of the paladins. He and Ulaz shook the hands of the other Blade members. And then was the moment where they were allowed to dance with one another. 

“Alright. This one goes out to Shiro and Ulaz. Congratulations.” Lance said into a microphone as he brought a guitar into his lap. Then he began to sing for them as they danced. 

“What is he saying?” Ulaz asked, making Shiro look up at him with a confused look. “The translator is not picking it up, I do not think. Do you know what he is singing?”

It was then that it clicked. Lance was singing in Spanish. So he started to speak along with what Lance was singing. 

_ “I love you too much _

_ To live without you loving me back _

_ I love you too much _

_ Heaven's my witness and this is a fact _

_ I know I belong _

_ When I sing this song _

_ There's love above love and it's ours  _

__ Cause I love you too much   
  


_ I live for your touch _

_ I whisper your name night after night _

_ I love you too much  _

_ There's only one feeling and I know it's right _

_ I know I belong _

_ When I sing this song _

_ There's love above love and it's ours _

_ Cause I love you too much” _

The singing ended, and Shiro finished translating as applause filled the room. Ulaz smiled, then leaned down to kiss Shiro again, making his heart do jumping jacks. It was crazy that even on their wedding day, he still felt like some giddy teen who was in love for the first time.

Shiro turned to Lance, blushing brightly. “Thank you so much.”

The band started playing and other people joined the dance floor. The couple danced a little more before going and sitting down. Hunk brought them some food, which they ate gratefully. Even with those snacks right before the wedding, Shiro found himself starving. 

Once they finished eating, they elected to sit for a little bit, rather than go mingle. It gave them time to just relax and take in the fact that they were married now. They sat there, Shiro’s legs over Ulaz’s lap and Ulaz holding Shiro’s hands in one of his own while rubbing gentle circles into his palm.

Then, Ulaz suddenly leaned close, mouth so close to Shiro’s ear that he could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke. “How much longer must we stay?”

“Just a bit. Keith wants to do something first, but after that we can, okay?” He replied in a low voice. 

“Okay. I wish to get out of these clothes.”

“Are yours not comfortable?” 

“Perhaps I misspoke. Let me be more specific. I wish to get  _ you _ out of these clothes.”

Well that had Shiro’s attention. He looked over and blushed at the look Ulaz was giving him. “And why’s that, dear one?” He teased. He felt one of Ulaz’s hand move to his thigh to give it a gentle squeeze. 

“Several reasons. One being that this outfit completely hides your hickeys from the other night. And the other being,” he leaned in close again, “you are absolutely breathtaking.”

Shiro’s blushed darkened. He looked away and somehow made eye contact with Keith. They shared a look and then Keith nodded. Shiro watched him go to the band to grab a mic and tap on it to get everyone's attention. 

“Uh, hello? Hi. Uhm. I'm Keith. I just wanted to say some things really quick. First of all, congratulations to my best friend, Takashi. I always figured you'd be the first one of us to get married. Though I didn't plan on it being an alien, so for that I owe Matt twenty bucks.”

“Seriously?! You bet money on who I would marry?!” Shiro asked. He was smiling though. 

“Matt knows about the Fig bet, Shiro.”

“Alright, that's fair.”

The crowd laughed, though many wondered what the Fig bet was. Shiro just smiled. 

“Anyways. I wanted to say thank you to Shiro, because if it weren't for him, my life would have turned out a whole lot different. And I never would have met Hunk.” All eyes turned to the yellow paladin, who was now a color darker than usual as Keith walked closer. “Hunk, through these past few years, you've stuck by me. I know it's not an easy job, believe me. But you still do it, each and every day and I just have one questions for you.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box and knelt on the ground, causing a ripple of gasps, including from Hunk. 

“Will you stay by my side for the rest if our lives?”

“Oh my God!” Hunk exclaimed, already crying.”Is this real? Am I dreaming? No, I’m not dreaming, why would I dream about Shiro’s wedding. That’d be weird. So this must be real.” He knelt down to Keith’s height. “Yes. Forever and ever.” They kissed. The crowd cheered. It was a special moment. 

“Was that what we were waiting for?” Ulaz asked. 

“Yeah. Come on. I'm sure they won't mind if we skip out for a few hours. I'm sure this is going to continue for a long time.” 

Quickly and carefully, Shiro and Ulaz made their exit. Ulaz kept pulling Shiro to the side to nip at his neck and kiss him. And eventually he got tired of pulling Shiro back that he just lifted him straight up. Their lips locked and Ulaz carried them back to his room, since the bed was bigger. 

Shiro laughed as Ulaz put him down on the bed. It anyways felt a little odd when Ulaz carried him, but that wasn't why he was giggling as his husband began to strip him of his clothes. 

“Am I tickling you?” Ulaz asked, perplexed.

“No. I'm just really happy.” Shiro brought Ulaz down for another kiss.

“Any reason for that?” Ulaz smirked. 

“I'm finally home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the Voltron Positivity Exchange on Tumblr. My recipient was bosstoaster, who wanted either Uliro or Heith. So I was like, why not both? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it Boss!!


End file.
